Dämmerung
by TheVirginian
Summary: Band sieben: Nach Harrys Flucht aus dem Hause der Malfoys ist Voldemorts Wut fürchterlich. Lucius, als der Hauptverantwortliche, hat ein zweites Mal versagt. Ein Blick auf die Stunden nach dem Exempel.


_Dies ist eine weitere Szene aus dem Leben der Malfoys, die mich bewegt hat. In loser Folge und nicht chronologisch werden andere folgen. Bereits „on" ist **Vae victis**__, das die drei unmittelbar nach der letzen Schlacht zeigt._

_Ich danke vielmals Alcina vom Steinsberg und Slytherene für ihre kritischen und lobenden Anmerkungen._

_Gute Unterhaltung!_

**Dämmerung**

Das Gehör kehrte als erstes zu ihm zurück. Papiernes Umblättern einer Buchseite. Leises Rascheln kostbaren Stoffes. Ein plötzlicher, tiefer Atemzug eines innig vertrauten Menschen, dann Innehalten, dem ein scharfes Ausblasen der Luft durch die Nase folgte und ein winziger, einem unterdrückten Schluchzen ähnelnder Laut.

In die nun folgende Stille hinein versuchte er mühsam, die geschwollenen Lider zu heben. Ein Auge ließ sich kaum öffnen. Mattes Licht tauchte den Raum in beruhigende Dämmerung.

Er befand sich in seinem Schlafzimmer; man hatte ihn behutsam gebettet und dafür Sorge getragen, daß zumindest die schlimmsten Verletzungen behandelt wurden. Ein dumpfes Unwohlsein lauerte tief in seinen Eingeweiden, aber die rasenden Schmerzen waren verklungen.

Ein Buch wurde leise geschlossen, dann vernahm er die klare, weiche Stimme seiner Frau: „Lucius."

Kühle Hände berührten seine Wange. Er versuchte, den Kopf zu drehen, um sie anzusehen, um Trost zu finden in ihren schönen Augen, wollte ihre Finger umfassen, sich vergewissern, daß ihr nichts geschehen war, aber die Muskeln gehorchten ihm nicht, folgten grotesken Eigenbefehlen, die Arm und Hand krampfen ließen und ihm einen angstvollen Schmerzenslaut entrissen.

„Nicht bewegen, Lucius", sagte Narcissa alarmiert und streichelte sein Haar. „In ein paar Stunden sind die extremen Nachwirkungen vorbei – wenn man Bella glauben kann."

„Bist du…verletzt?", brachte er brüchig über rissige, bebende Lippen. Das einzige, das ihn noch interessierte. „Draco?"

Er wußte es besser, als einen zweiten Versuch zu unternehmen, sie zu berühren, obgleich er nichts so sehr herbeisehnte – zu frisch noch die Schäden, die der wiederholte Cruciatusfluch an seinen Nerven hinterlassen hatte. Frühestens vierundzwanzig Stunden nach einer solchen Tortur bestand die Chance, wenigstens einige Gliedmaßen ohne furchtbare Krämpfe bewegen zu können. Es bedurfte keiner Bellatrix Lestrange, um dieses Wissen kundzutun. Er selbst hatte den Folterfluch oft genug an nichtswürdigen Muggeln oder Schlammblütern angewandt, um die Auswirkungen zur Genüge zu kennen. Welch Ironie, daß er sie nun am eigenen Leib erleben durfte.

Narcissa ahnte seine Sehnsucht und schloß tröstlich fest ihre Finger um seine.

„Uns geht es gut", beruhigte sie ihn sanft. „Draco hat ein paar Kratzer, nichts Ernstes."

„Mich vor allem wollte er strafen", murmelte der Verletzte in grimmiger Zufriedenheit. „Gut."

Unendliche Erleichterung brandete aus den Tiefen seiner gemarterten Seele auf, wusch über ihn hinweg und riß das letzte Quentchen Selbstbeherrschung, das er sich verzweifelt bewahrt hatte, mit sich fort.

Seine Frau und sein Sohn unversehrt. Die beiden Menschen, die ihm alles bedeuteten – vorerst verschont von der rasenden, schwarzen Wut, die durch seine Schuld entfesselt worden war.

Alles vermochte er zu ertragen, nur nicht, daß sie durch seine Verfehlungen zu Schaden kamen.

Heiße Tränen brannten in seinen Augen, und ein gleichsam verzweifeltes wie erleichtertes Weinen brach sich aus seiner Kehle Bahn, gegen das anzukämpfen er weder Kraft noch Energie besaß.

Narcissa setzte sich federleicht zu ihm aufs Bett, zog ihn behutsam in die Arme, um keine weiteren Krämpfe zu provozieren und flüsterte mit vor Sorge gepreßter Stimme: „Nicht…Lucius, nicht weinen. Das strengt dich sehr an."

Sie schmiegte sich an ihn, hielt ihn eng umschlungen und flüsterte zärtliche Worte der Beruhigung.

„Ich hätte es mir nie vergeben, wenn…" Lucius brach ab, rang mit neuen Tränen. Voldemort hatte ihm den Zauberstab abgenommen – eine schlimmere Demütigung war kaum denkbar, denn während Folter und Verhöhnung stets die Hoffnung bargen, irgendwann vorüber zu sein, traf die Schande, nicht mehr zaubern zu können, die Grundlage seiner Existenz und fraß gierig an seiner Seele. Solcherart der Magie beraubt, war er nicht mehr wert, als ein gewöhnlicher Muggel. Scham und Bestürzung über die Perfidie der Erniedrigung ließen ihn seither nicht los.

Unbewaffnet hätte er Harry Potter und seine Gefährten unmöglich aufhalten können, das wußte der Dunkle Lord sehr wohl, aber natürlich war die ursächliche Verfehlung, ihn überhaupt erst aus dem Keller des Herrenhauses entkommen zu lassen. Allen Verteidigungsideen zum Trotz war es seine Schuld, daß Potter geflohen war. Vom Standpunkt des Dunklen Lords gesehen hatte er, Lucius, die Strafe mehr als verdient, und schließlich war er auch selbst nie sparsam mit Flüchen umgegangen, wenn es galt, Unwürdige auf ihre Plätze zu verweisen oder Vergehen zu ahnden.

Wie viele Stunden mochten seit dem Exempel vergangen sein? In der Regel gewannen die Opfer erst spät die Kontrolle über die Körperfunktionen zurück, durchzuckte es ihn bitter, und Scham loderte glühend in seiner Brust, wenn er daran dachte, was dies für ihn bedeutete. Er spürte einen dumpfen Schmerz im Rückgrat, aber aus Furcht vor den erratischen Muskelkontraktionen wagte er nicht, sich zu bewegen.

Eine Erniedrigung, die sich an die nächste reihte und Furcht, nicht endenwollende Furcht vor weiteren Strafen, Abscheu vor seiner eigenen, unbeherrschbaren Angst.

Voldemort hatte den Folterfluch außer sich vor Zorn über ihn geworfen, seine Stimme, deren trügerische Sanftheit Lucius schon oft bewundert hatte, hallte von den Wänden wider, ein tausendfaches Zeugnis seiner Wut.

Der hohe, spitze Schrei einer Frau – seiner Frau, verklang unbeachtet. Er brach in die Knie, fiel schwer zu Boden und wand sich hilflos in unmenschlichen Qualen auf dem kostbaren Teppich. Johlen und Beifall der Umstehenden wehten an ihm vorüber; darüber erhob sich Narcissas hysterisches Weinen, die verzweifelt und bar jeder Würde um Gnade für ihn flehte. Er hörte sich schreien, unfähig, dem Schmerz etwas entgegenzusetzen. Es gehörte zur Grausamkeit der Prozedur, die Opfer bei vollem Bewußtsein zu halten, während ihre Muskeln wild krampften, die Eingeweide zu zerreißen schienen und sich Darm und Blase unkontrolliert entleerten.

Dracos Stimme, panisch vor Angst und tränenheiser, schwebte an ihm vorbei. Der Junge heulte um Erbarmen für seinen Vater.

Lucius krümmte sich in einer grotesken Verrenkung. Dabei trafen seine aufgerissenen Augen sekundenlang die dunklen seiner Schwägerin. Während sich die anderen an seinem Elend schadenfroh weideten, stand in Bellatrix' Gesicht fast so etwas wie furchtsames Mitleid. Erwartete sie, daß ihr Gleiches widerfuhr?

Im Verlauf des dritten Cruciatusfluches erlitt er einen fulminanten Blutsturz, und während er sich noch röchelnd und verschmutzt wand, die Hände zu Klauen verzerrt, drang Narcissas schriller Schrei, der von Todesangst kündete, ungedämpft an seine Ohren. Sie mußte versucht haben, sich ihm zu nähern, denn Voldemorts Stimme donnerte: „Zurück! Ich bestimme, wann es genug ist! Oder willst du dich dazugesellen?", und ihr Schluchzen wurde lauter.

Lucius erinnerte sich an hilfloses Würgen, an mehr Blut, das seinen Mund klebrig ausfüllte, in seine Nase drang und ihm den Atem nahm. Narcissa schrie in Panik oder vielleicht auch vor Schmerz, mit dem sie der Dunkle Lord für ihr Gebaren strafte. In demselben Moment, da ihre Hysterie jäh verstummte, gelangte wieder Luft in seine Lungen. Das Erbrechen hörte auf. Es folgte ein deftiger Prügelfluch, der jedoch nur noch Beigabe war und im Vergleich leicht zu ertragen.

So unvermittelt, wie sich Voldemorts Wut entzündet hatte, so plötzlich verlor er das Interesse.

„Jetzt zu dir, Draco", hörte ihn Lucius seidenweich flüstern, und er trachtete verzweifelt, bei Bewußtsein zu bleiben, alarmiert durch die Angst, seinem Sohn stünde Ähnliches bevor. Doch sobald der Dunkle Lord die Magie von ihm nahm, versank er in gnädiger, vollkommener Schwärze.

Narcissas entsetzliche Furcht, die sie auszustehen seinetwegen gezwungen gewesen war, lastete zentnerschwer auf seiner Seele. Sie hatte sich für ihn erniedrigt, hatte um Erbarmen gefleht, sie, deren kühler, unantastbarer Stolz ihm schon mehrfach Trost und Kraft gespendet und ihn auf den richtigen Weg gebracht hatte. Was tat er ihr nur an, ihr, der Frau, die ihm mehr bedeutete als sein Leben?

„Ich hätte es mir nie vergeben, wenn euch etwas zugestoßen wäre", vollendete er rauh und kaum verständlich den vorhin begonnenen Satz. Das bewußte Erleben entglitt ihm mehr und mehr. Ein verzweifelter, instinktiver Versuch, sich an Narcissa zu klammern, endete in heftigen Spasmen, und Lucius versank in einem erschöpften Dämmerzustand, in dem nichts mehr Bedeutung hatte.

Als er erwachte, war es heller Tag. Die Sonne malte Kringel, Punkte und Spiralen an die Wand. Ein Fenster stand offen, und die Gardine bauschte sich leicht in dem milden Luftzug, der den Duft frisch gemähten Grases ins Zimmer trug.

Malfoy bewegte vorsichtig erst den kleinen Finger, dann nacheinander die anderen. Als sie ihm gehorchten, hob er langsam die Hand, um die Schwellungen im Gesicht zu betasten. Die Bewegung war steif und ungelenk und kostete enorme Kraft, aber sie gelang.

Die Tür öffnete sich nahezu lautlos. Narcissa glitt herein. Ihre Augen waren seltsam gerötet, als hätte sie geweint, doch sie lächelte glücklich, als sie seines Fortschritts ansichtig wurde. Zärtlich strich sie ihm über den Arm und hauchte einen Kuß auf seine Lippen.

Eine Welle neuerlicher Beschämung erfaßte ihn. Wofür liebte sie ihn noch, ihn, der ihre Zukunft ruiniert und ihr Leben zerstört hatte? Er brauchte sie, ihre Stärke und Willenskraft, die Entschlossenheit und die Loyalität, die sie ihm gegenüber bewahrt hatte, aber sie?

Um einen weiteren, jämmerlichen Tränenausbruch zu verhindern, quälte er sich in eine halb aufrechte Position, in der er zunächst vollauf damit beschäftigt war, einer metallischen Übelkeit und stechender Rückenschmerzen Herr zu werden. Der Grasgeruch verursachte ihm plötzlichen Ekel, und er fragte sich flüchtig, ob auch dies der Folter geschuldet war oder nur eine Dreingabe seines geschundenen Organismus'.

Wie sollte es weitergehen, nun, da er derart in Ungnade gefallen war und zu Recht fürchten mußte, bei der nächsten Gelegenheit entweder selbst getötet zu werden oder, bei weitem schlimmer, zusehen zu müssen, wie man an seiner Statt Draco oder Narcissa strafte?

Mit Schaudern erinnerte er sich an die Nacht, als Voldemort ihm deutlich verkündet hatte, er sei es eigentlich nicht wert, aus Azkaban freizukommen, aber da er ihm viele Jahre treu ergeben gewesen sei, würde er eine großmütige Ausnahme machen.

Die Verachtung des Dunklen Lords für sein Versagen im Ministerium verfolgte ihn auf Schritt und Tritt, und die einzige Chance, alles gut zu machen, hatte er in seinem eigenen Hause vertan.

Entsetzen packte ihn, als er begriff, daß sich Achtung, Respekt und Bewunderung, die er einst für Voldemort empfunden hatte, in eisige Angst gewandelt hatten. Er fürchtete ihn und hegte gleichzeitig die irrationale Hoffnung, doch noch irgendwie seine Gunst zurückgewinnen zu können. Es war überlebenswichtig – für ihn, aber vor allem für seine Familie.

Ein Zittern durchlief ihn, und er lehnte sich dankbar in Narcissas Arme. „Was sind seine nächsten Pläne?", erkundigte er sich schließlich heiser. Vielleicht gab es eine Möglichkeit, irgend etwas zu tun. Auch eine winzige Chance auf Vergebung durfte nicht ungenutzt verstreichen.

„Man zieht uns nicht mehr ins Vertrauen, Lucius", informierte ihn seine Frau kühl. Sie wertete nicht, teilte lediglich Tatsachen mit. „Vielleicht weiß es Bella. Wir stehen unter Hausarrest."

Malfoy verzog abfällig den Mund. Er hielt wenig von seiner fanatischen, verrückten Schwägerin, die sich beim Dunklen Lord auf Kosten anderer vortrefflich Liebkind zu machen verstand.

Hausarrest. Seine Kehle fühlte sich eng an, wie zugeschnürt. Gefangener in den eigenen vier Wänden – die Vorstellung ließ ihn frösteln. Eine weitere Stufe auf dem Weg nach unten. Man duldete ihn nur noch, dessen wurde er sich nun endgültig bewußt, und, was am schlimmsten war, er mußte dankbar dafür sein.

Ein Windstoß bauschte die Gardine, auf dessen frischen Schwingen eine Mischung aus Gras und dem modrigen Geruch feuchter Algen ins Zimmer flutete. Nur mit Mühe gelang es Lucius, jähen Würgereiz zu unterdrücken.

„Cissy, was _ist_ das denn?", stieß er gereizt hervor und preßte eine zitternde, steife Hand vor Mund und Nase.

Sie verstand sofort, schloß mit einem Wink ihres Zauberstabes das Fenster und dämpfte seine Übelkeit.

„Reinigungsarbeiten an den Brunnen", sagte sie beiläufig, strich ihm zärtlich über den Arm und verweilte länger auf seiner Brust. „Das halbe Jahr ist herum."

Er schwieg eine Weile, nicht in der Lage, sich über ihren Pragmatismus, die häuslichen Routinen unter keinen Umständen auszusetzen, zu wundern, dann sah er sie an, Furcht in den grauen, verschatteten Augen, von denen das linke immer noch stark verschwollen war.

„Wo ist Draco?", verlangte er zu wissen, einen Anflug von Panik in der Stimme.

„In seinem Zimmer", beruhigten ihn Narcissas kühle, sanfte Worte. „Er fragte nach dir, aber du warst in schlechter Verfassung. – Möchtest du ihn sehen?"

Er preßte die Lippen zu einem Strich zusammen und schüttelte mit einem stoßweisen Atemzug den Kopf. „Nicht so", sagte er tonlos.

Wie sollte er seinem Sohn, der zu ihm aufsah, die Demütigungen erklären, die er über sich hatte ergehen lassen müssen, wie ihm etwas begreiflich machen, dessen er sich selbst nicht sicher war? Wie sollte er ihm, geschunden und erniedrigt, in die Augen sehen?

„Es ist meine Schuld, daß ihr in Gefahr seid", flüsterte er mutlos. „Wenn ich die Prophezeiung damals nicht… und jetzt Potter… ich kann euch nicht mehr schützen, Cissy."

Verzweifelt ballte er die Hand zu einer kribbelnden, ungelenken Faust, die festzuhalten, er nicht imstande war.

Narcissa schloß mit ruhiger Selbstverständlichkeit ihre schmalen Finger um seine und sah ihm ernst in die Augen.

„Wir stehen dies hier gemeinsam durch, Lucius", versicherte sie ihm mit einer für sie raren Inbrunst. „Wir hatten Privilegien, die wir alle genossen haben. Wir teilen die gleichen Ansichten. Wir lieben uns. Es gibt nur ein Wir, verstehst du?"

Er versank in dem unergründlichen Blau ihrer Augen, das stählern und kalt, frostig und hochmütig, aber auch eindringlich und lodernd, voller Zuversicht und Liebe sein konnte. Der Druck ihrer Hand verstärkte sich.

„Ach, Cissy." Malfoy zog sie an sich und barg das Gesicht in ihrer Halsbeuge. Für endlose Minuten verlor er sich in der tröstlichen Nähe, wollte nichts, als sie zu halten und zu spüren und sich vorzugaukeln, alles wäre wie früher.

„Cissy", bat er tränenerstickt, „versprich mir, daß du nicht…" Er hielt inne, rang um die passenden Worte. Sanfte Finger glitten voller Zärtlichkeit durch sein Haar, und Narcissa vollendete: „Wir _alle_ werden nichts Unvernünftiges tun, Lucius. Wir werden gehorchen und uns nicht in Gefahr bringen. Das ist unser gemeinsames Versprechen. Wir haben nur uns."

Er kämpfte ein Schluchzen nieder, preßte sie enger an sich, bis seine Arme in einem neuerlichen Anfall kraftlos herabsanken und ihn glühender Schmerz wie eine feurige Lohe verbrannte.

Narcissa wirkte eilends einen intensiven Dolorcalmus und half ihm, sich auszustrecken. Fürsorglich trocknete sie Schweiß und Tränen von seinem bleichen Gesicht.

„Ich bin bei dir, Lucius", versprach sie, wartete, bis die Schmerzen spürbar nachließen und schlüpfte behutsam an seine Seite. Ein dankbares Lächeln kroch über die vor Erschöpfung grauen Züge des Verletzten.

„Ich liebe dich, Cissy", flüsterte er kaum hörbar. „Ich werde alles versuchen, damit euch nichts zustößt."

„Ich weiß, Lucius", sagte sie weich. „Schlaf jetzt. Du bedarfst so dringend der Ruhe."

Sie lauschte seinen stoßweisen Atemzügen, die gleichmäßiger wurden, je mehr er sich der Entspannung hingab, spürte das Heben und Senken seiner Brust und die vertraute Wärme, die er verströmte. Früher hatte sie in seinen Armen Geborgenheit gefunden; jetzt war sie es, die ihm Trost und Schutz bot. Sie dankte dem Schicksal, daß er ihr so bedingungslos vertraute und ihre Stärke anzunehmen vermochte, ohne zu ahnen, wieviel Kraft sie ihrerseits aus seiner Gegenwart zog und der Tatsache, daß er sie liebte.

So lange er an ihrer Seite stand, so lange ihr Sohn unversehrt war, so lange würde sie kämpfen – nicht mehr für den Sieg einer Macht, die mit ihren treuesten Anhängern in brutaler Willkür verfuhr, auch nicht mehr für die Vorherrschaft eines Einzelnen, dessen Grausamkeit vor niemandem Halt machte. Von nun an zählte einzig das Wohlergehen ihrer Familie.

Nichts sonst.

Finis.

_Vielen Dank an J.K. Rowling für die Erfindung dieser inspirierenden Charaktere._


End file.
